Sakura Skully Haruno
by ZA FIYAWURK
Summary: The first BONES-NARUTO crossover ever and my 2nd fanfic! Sakura is accepted into a prestigious training program at the Jeffersonian.
1. The Gorgeous Agent At The Door

Sakura Skully Haruno

Disclaimer: Simple. **_ME. NO. OWNY._**

A knock sounded on Sakura Haruno's door one late afternoon. As she opened it, a freshly polished belt buckle reading 'COCKY' greeted her bright, green eyes. She looked up, and there stood a 6 foot 6, sexy,_ hot_, muscle man with perfectly chisled features and perfectly gel-sculpted hair.  
He smiled warmly at her. When he spoke, she felt as if smooth velvet glided past her ears.  
"Sakura Haruno?"  
"...Yes...?" she mumbled. _What the frick? I sound like Hinata!  
_ "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm here to inform you that you have been accepted into the Jeffersonian's _Young Criminalogists Program_. Report to the platform in the main hall of the Medico-Legal Lab by 5:00. That's where you'll meet your teachers."  
They said goodbye, Sakura headed inside, and Booth to his car. When he got in, he saw Brennan staring at him worriedly.  
"How am I going to deal with 5 hormonal, insane _teenagers_? No teen is right in the head! They'll burn down the whole museum by the end of day 1!"  
"Calm down, Bones! Teens are the easiest! Watch this. 5,4,3,2,1..."  
(From inside the house)"WHOOO-! IMIN! IMIN! IMIN! !"  
"Ha! See that, Bones? Easy!"  
"All I see is insanity."


	2. The Flipper slash RUN!

If I owned any characters, it would be the monsters from _CLOVERFIELD_. I'd dress up the parasites in cute clothes, and they'd all be my dollies!

Sakura was at the training grounds late the next afternoon with her team. Kakashi, as usual, only paid attention to the boys, and Sakura, as usual, flipped him off whenever he turned his back. Sasuke and Naruto knew Kakashi wasn't fair, and loved to mess with him. That afternoon, the three were all playing a game they had just created: Kakashi starts to read his book, one person flips him off, and the other two applaud as loud as possible. The 'flipper' would hide their fingers when the man looked up, leaving the sensei very confused and annoyed. (Somehow, this amused the team for 5 frickin' hours!)

Suddenly, a huge, black SUV screeched into the middle of the field. Everyone's eyes were glued to the people coming out, Sakura's fingers still reaching towards the sky. Out came Booth (read ch1 for hot description), and a beautiful woman with soft, brown hair and piercing cat eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, can you come with us, please?" she turned her head to the girl, not really caring about her flippers. ("WTF?" Kakashi snapped when he saw who her fingers were aimed at.) "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. There's a murder scene near by, and I decided to gather my students early to teach them about crime scene preparation. You're the first of five."

Sakura jumped into the car at top speed, excited about her first scene (but mainly to avoid being chewed out by her sensei). As she took her seat in the back, she noticed two men closer to the front staring at her. The first looked in his 20's, but had a boyish face. The other strangely resembled a pirate, with a curly, matted beard and sky blue eyes.

"A _female_?"

"A _chick_?

They both looked at each other. "_This _should be fun!"

Booth and Brennan shut the car doors and drove away.

"Oh, Sakura. These two men here are Dr. Jack Hodgins and Mr. Zack Addey. They'll be joining us today. Hodgins is a ninja entomologist and Zack's my assistant. Don't let them bother you." Brennan said.

"Hey, Brennan! You didn't tell us one of your students is a _chick_!"

"Have you seen the movie _CLOVERFIELD_?" Zack inquired.

Sakura nodded her head nervously.

They looked back at each other devilishly.

The group picked up the other four students one by one, all guys. Guthrie, Guion, Kirk, and Sam. Sakura made mental notes of them all as they were picked up. _Hot, Not, Geek, and Downright Creepy! _Not to her surprise, Sakura was the only ninja in the group.

At the crime scene, in the middle of the forest, Dr. Brennan was teaching her class an interesting lesson on racial identification, but Sakura just couldn't shake a nagging feeling that told her "_Today will NOT end well."_

As the class ended, their teacher had asked them to help clean up, put away tools, trash the "DO NOT CROSS" tape, etc. When she was helping Dr. Brennan with something, Sakura noticed that her classmates, Dr. Hodgins, and Mr. Addey were huddled together, giggling and whispering. Her gut told her to keep an eye on them, but of course, she didn't listen.

_**-5 MINUTES LATER-**_

"SAKURA! RUN! RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Sakura flipped her head to the screams, and saw the scariest scene in her life: Like they popped out of _CLOVERFIELD_, two huge, brown insect-like _things _with a sharp his and giant teeth were chasing after her four classmates _and were only five feet away!_ She sprang into action, grabbing a random rusted pipe in the leaves and just started banging on the beasts randomly. _CLANG! CLANG! CRACK!_ She heard their bones break under her awesome strength, but she still didn't stop. With a loud _POOF!_, a cloud of smoke cloaked her and her foes, and she stood in a fighting stance, waiting for a sneak attack. But there was none. Instead, when the smoke cleared, she turned her head to her classmates, who were laughing their asses off. And at her feet were _not_ the creatures, but Hodgins and Zack, sniveling and begging for mercy.

"Oops…,"


End file.
